


Little Whisper

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Violence, written before the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: In the mind of a child, where nightmares come to life, a boy has been fighting off the nightmares in the dark for three long weeks. Outside of the hell in his mind, back in reality, his family decides that it's time to pull the plug, to end it all and to let him fade away...But one bear is determined to fix him, to rebuild him... Will he be able to save the child or will he fade away?





	Little Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when FNAF4 had first come out, before the books.  
> At the time nobody knew that the purple man was named William Afton but the story still fits into canon events somewhat.  
> I am going to be re-writing some of my old FNAF fics even if they no longer align with canon.

The air was cold and damp in the little room the child was sitting in. Thick, warm tears streamed down his face as he sobbed in the corner of his bedroom, being tormented yet another day by the creatures of the night. He was being tormented by his nightmares...

For almost three weeks he'd been fighting off the monsters, barely managing to stay alive as he sat alone in his room with only a flashlight to defend himself. He was completely and utterly alone in the world. The only other living beings he had seen were those… Nightmares...

Where were his parents? His brother? He didn't know. The last thing he could remember before waking up in his bedroom was his brother and friends teasing him, pushing him towards Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. He always hated that place. It scared the child half to death.

 

Those robots always stared at him with their huge, colorful eyes. Their jaws opened and snapped shut repeatedly, showing off their pearly white teeth. They would stare down at the children in the restaurant but the boy swore they always singled him out, staring dead at him.

It may have simply been the imagination of a child but to him it was real. Those animals watched his every move until he’d hide under a party table. He’d hold onto the small hope that his father would take him home soon but he knew that his release from that greasy hell wouldn’t come for hours. Most of his visits were spent hiding in the bathroom or under anything he could weasel his way under. He had hidden in the play tubes once, repeatedly peeking out from the plastic windows to make sure that the animatronics were looking away before he’d dash further into the maze of colorful tubes. He’d crawl in as deep as he could, hiding away from all the other kids.

His mother was long gone and dead and his father was an abusive drunk. As awful as it was, he often wished it had been his father that he would have lost. Losing the only parent who ever looked out for him was crushing and he found himself feeling lost without his mother.

 

The child wiped his tears with his arm, then scanned his bright, blue eyes across the room. Sunlight was now pouring into the little bedroom. The sight of the light was a breath of fresh air to the child. The boy calmed down, realizing now that it was past six in the morning. He didn’t know why but the monsters always hid themselves away after six. He wouldn't question it or complain, though. He was safe for another day but he knew once the clock struck midnight he'd be fighting for his life once again. The child shut the flashlight off, holding it tightly in his hands. That was the only thing keeping him alive other than his quick reflexes and his doors. Without that light he would’ve already been dead. The boy wiped his tears and crawled into bed, pulling the sheet over himself. He shivered, now feeling deathly cold. There was only one blanket for him to use, though. There was no point in trying to go outside or yelling for help. He had tried. The door was locked and nobody was in sight outside. After nearly screaming his throat raw, he realized he may attract the nightmares back. He still checked the door every day, though. He wasn’t going to give up. Sniffling, the child sobbed quietly into his pillow until he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

The squeaking of tennis shoes echoed through the hospital halls as a man walked through them, his hair hanging in his face. He wore a purple hoodie over his frame along with a pair of navy blue jeans and black sneakers. Behind him a smaller child trailed him. The boy was wearing an old grey hoodie that was a couple sizes too big for him. A pair of old jeans were loosely wrapped around his legs, dangling over his grey sneakers and almost tripping him several times. It was clear that his clothes were -hand-me-downs that were much too big. By the way he carried himself, though, he wasn’t the type to complain to his father. There was an obvious discomfort on the boy’s face from being around the man but he didn’t speak.

His brown hair hung in his face much like his father’s did. Unlike the adult, the hair helped him as he tried to conceal his tears. The adult in front of him seemed rather emotionless.

The two walked in silence, passing several nurses until they reached a brown door.

_ Room 209 _

Slowly pushing it open, the child walked, following behind his father. He raised his head up to see his younger brother lying on the hospital bed, limp and frail. His chest rose and fell steadily but the eldest brother feared if he touched the younger his breathing would cease completely.

 

Several needles and tubes were attached to the younger boy. The sight made the older boy feel weak in the knees. It made him want to vomit. The sound of the heart monitor beeping steadily in the corner was deafening in the otherwise quiet room. Turning his attention away from the heart monitor, the eldest child finally let out a quiet sob. He walked over to his brother and got down on his knees. His father remained silent, shedding no tears shed whatsoever as he sat silently in a chair across the room with his hood pulled over his head. Ignoring the man in the corner, the older brother sobbed quietly into his brother's bedside, holding his sibling’s smaller hand tightly.

Opening his mouth, the boy’s lip quivered as he rested his head gently on the white bed sheets.

" _ I-I'm sorry... _ " He sobbed out, gently stroking the other boy’s palms with the tips of his fingers.

"I...I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I..." The child croaked out as warm tears streamed down his face. He lifted his head up off of the bed and closed his eyes tightly, sobbing hard. He was still trying to be silent. The fear of what his father would do was nearly choking him.

"I-I'm the one who's supposed to protect you... And now..." The boy fell silent and glanced over at the clock.   _ 11:38 PM    _

Wiping some of his tears, the older brother turned back to the sleeping child who was still lying motionless on the bed.

"I-I'm still here... And I'm sorry..." His jeans slid across the smooth floor slightly, causing him to slip away from the bed but he quickly pushed himself back towards the bed with his foot.

 

In the corner, the man moved a bit, staring at the clock, as if he was desperately losing precious time. Realizing that time was against him, the brother stood to his feet and embraced his little brother tightly in his arms. The man in the corner stared, devoid of any emotion.

"I d-don't want them to turn it off... To... Kill you..." The child whispered into his brother’s ear, trying to not let his father hear.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry... And I-I'd take your place if I could..."

The moon was shining brightly into the room.The pale light bounced off the walls as the three sat in silence, illuminating the room.

* * *

 

Opening his eyes, the child popped off his pillow and quickly ran over to his clock, nearly tripping over some toys that lay scattered across the floor.

_ 11:50 PM _

"Not much time left..." He murmured to himself. He ran over and grabbing ahold of his flashlight he had placed on the nightstand next to his bed.

" _ Can you hear me? _ " A distant voice called out. The boy quickly spun around and saw that the world around him had become nothing but a dark room. There was no detail anywhere, just darkness. The child shook, eyes blown wide with both horror and hope.

"M-Michael?" The child called out, tears streaming down his face as he walked closer to a glowing object in the distance- the only light in the darkness.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking the child came upon a plushie… a golden bear.

Surrounding the toy was a Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and Chica plush as well.

"M-Michael?" He called out again, staring curiously at the bear.

Upon hearing his brother's voice again, the child looked up into the darkness, realizing the voice wasn’t coming from the bear but rather from all around him.

" _ I-I don't know if you can hear me... But it's all going to be over soon... _ "

 

The child shook his head as his eyes widened. That scared  him to death. 

"W-WHAT?!" He screeched out. The child shook and fell to his knees, sobbing.

" **_You're broken..._ ** " A new voice spoke up, gaining the attention of the child.

Looking down at the Fredbear plushie, the child stared in awe as two white pupils appeared.

"W-What?" The child whined out again, wiping his tears.

" **_I broke you... I didn't mean to..._ ** " The plush replied, it's expression as blank as a puppet's.

"You... Broke me?"

" **_Yes..._ ** " The bear sighed shamefully, lowering his ears and darting his white pupils over to stare at the other plushies. The other toys moved, looking at the child expressionlessly. The bear spoke up again.

" **_We're still your friends though... Y-You believe that... Right?_ ** "

The child was silent as a sudden look of worry came upon the Fredbear plush’s face. Slowly, the Foxy plushie faded into nothing, evaporating into the darkness that surrounded them all.

" **_R-Right_ ** ?" The bear asked again, sounding broken and on the verge of tears. Chica slowly vanished as well. The child sobbed hard as the bear sat there, unspeaking as he watched the child sob.

* * *

 

Holding onto his brother's hand, Michael looked up at his father who was now standing across the room talking to a nurse. The man’s eyes caught his son’s and Michael was quick to look away. He gripped tighter to his brother’s hand, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

" _ I'm sorry... _ " The child sobbed again as he gently stroked the side of his brother's face. 

" _ It'll be over soon... _ " He sighed, looking back at his father as the nurse walked over closer to them. Widening his eyes as the nurse came closer, Michael tried his best to ignore her and turn back to his brother but a hand gripped onto his shoulder.

Whipping his head around, his green eyes met with the pure white of his father's.

“Micheal..." The man said in a stern, low voice that sent fear down his child’s spine.

Michael merely nodded and turned back to his brother, gently whispering into his ear.

" _ I love you... _ " He whined out just before his father pulled him back, away from the sleeping child.

Widening his eyes, the child stared in shock as the blue rabbit and brown bear vanished as well.

The child threw his head back and gasped for air, sobbing hard as he fell backwards. His hand shot out, grasping and reaching for the golden bear.

" _ I-I can fix you... _ " The bear stuttered out, moving closer to the child, crawling on his hands and knees. The child continued to gasp and sob, his vision becoming blurry as the bear slowly started to fade away as well.

" _ I-I'll fix you... _ " The bear repeated with a stutter, a fake smile appearing on his face as he faded away into the darkness, leaving the child alone in the dark.

Turning away from where the bear just sat, the child gasped and sobbed, thrashing and squirming, kicking his feet and grasping at his throat.

"I-D-DON'T W-A-N-NA D-D-DIE..." He choked out, reaching up into the darkness as everything went silent and cold. The child's eyes clouded over as his struggles became weaker and slowed until he stopped moving completely. Taking one last breath, he twitched and stared up, seeing nothing but darkness. This was it... This was the end...

" **_I'm sorry..._ ** " He heard his brother's little whisper echo through his mind as he faded into nothing.

 

* * *

 

The wind blew gently in the trees as a man drove in his car, not paying much attention to the world around him. Tears rolled down his face as he came to a sudden stop, glancing over at a child that stood outside of a building… The same building where the...incident happened...

A sudden grin appeared onto the man's face, banishing away any sadness he had had a mere moments before. He got out of the car and approached the child, sliding his hand into his pocket and gripping onto a knife that was tucked out of sight.

"What's wrong, little one?" He asked sympathetically, a false frown on his face.

"I-I got locked o-outside..." The boy replied, wiping his tears from his big, blue eyes.

" _ Oh _ ... Well let me-  **_HELP YOU_ ** !" The man quickly gripped onto the child by the front of his shirt and yanked him closer, making quick work of his knife as he slit his throat. He let go of the child,  dropping his squirming, gasping body to the ground. Blood had splattered all over the man’s face and shirt but he didn’t make any move to wipe it away. The sight of the writhing child only made him smile, laughing loudly. The scene at his feet amused him and brought him a sickening sense of pride. The man stared down at the kid as a pool of blood flooded out and surrounded the child. 

Tears rolled down the man’s face once again as he shook his head, laughing insanely.

"IT HURTS,  **_DOESN'T IT_ ** ?!" The man screamed at the child, gripping the bloody blade in his hands tightly. He turned and walked back to his car slowly, breathing heavily.

He mumbled to himself as he got in and drove away with a twisted grin plastered to his face.

The warm blood of the child was still dribbling down the sides of his cheeks, dripping onto the seat of the car. The man took a shaky breath, chuckling darkly.

" _ If I lost my child... _ " He mumbled to himself, glancing up at the setting sun in front of him, a look of pure evil in his eyes.

"Then no one will have theirs..."


End file.
